


The Order of System

by sangsterduh



Series: The Order of System [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangsterduh/pseuds/sangsterduh
Summary: Thomas is nervous. Two years ago he was bullied horribly in his old school. Since then he avoided people his age and stopped going outside. Now he joins the Harbor Broad School. A fresh new start for him and his chance to get back into life again. But its not easy for him, especially when he met the friendly Newt and the seemly rude Minho. He questions everything and escapes from himself. Will he find himself soon?





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ff on here I'm nervous tho I have written two earlier but I was younger aha so this is kinda my FIRST. Meaning: I'm not good at all at writing plus my english is bad since it's not my first language. I need to add some TRIGGER WARNING: STORY INCLUDES ANXIETY AND DEPRESSION.  
> THIS IS NOT A ABOUT ROMANTICIZING MENTAL ILLNESS IT IS ABOUT THE DAILY STRUGGLE AND ISSUES!!!!  
> Yeah V important^  
> if you see some grammar or anything mistakes you can of course correct me :))  
> Enjoy!

The Order of System

Chapter 1

It was a cold Monday morning. The grey huge clouds blocked the sun and a mysterious fog filled the streets, where cars lined up. It was the first day after winter break and it wouldn’t stop raining. ``What a matching weather to this day.``, Thomas mumbled as he carefully wiped his hand over the foggy window. 

He was nervous and even if he wouldn’t admit it, he was scared and worried. It was his first day at the ``Harbor Broad School’’ a school his older Brother Anthony went on. His Mother picked this school for Thomas because he was bullied at his old one. 

`` Oh come one you will get a fresh start. Meet new people and finally have friends!´´, his mother answered slightly annoyed from the front seat. 

Thomas leaned back and breathed out loudly. He loved his mother, he really did but sometimes she just didn't get what he was struggling with. Make new friends at a school full of people who’ve known each other for years when he didn't even know a single one of them? Only the thought of everyone starring at him, when he will enter the class, made Thomas heart beat faster and he began to sweat. He was secretly hoping that the traffic would take so long that he miss class. 

``Mom, don’t you have to be early for work today?´´ 

``Yes, but I can’t miss your first day on new school, huh?´´, she answered while looking concentrated for an escape from the long traffic line. Thomas rolled his eyes. 

``You know I’m 16 not 10, Mom!´´

Couldn't she be serious for like a moment? He closed his eyes and listened to the rain and wind pounding against the window, like they wanna escape from the dark clouds spread all over the sky. 

``Relax, Thomas´´, he tried to calm himself down, ``You are overthinking. Please stop overthinking! It’s okay. You can do it. Not everyone is like them.´´

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. He hasn’t slept the night before, because he was way too excited. He hasn’t even had breakfast this morning. He knew his feelings would change, somehow he did. But he wasn’t sure if it would get better or worse.

The car slowed down until it finally stopped in front of a giant building. It looked like a castle from those TV Shows, where the FBI needs to find a person who mysteriously disappeared.

Thomas frowned. ``And you really want to just throw me out at this place?´´, he asked in a surprisingly very serious tone. 

``Thomas, please don’t make a scene! I’m already late for work. I’ll pick you up at 4PM.´´, his mother responded while hectically looking for her phone. 

Thomas slowly got out of the car, not getting his eyes off the huge building in front of him. 

He realized his hands started to sweat and shake. He had to wipe a tear out his face. He didn't want to go in there. 

``Can’t you go with me?´´, he nervously turned to his mother in the car. 

``Oh honey, I would and you know that, but I can’t be late at work. I promise it will be fine. I love you!’’, she regretfully said and drove away. 

``So…Here I am. Alone at a new place. Without knowing anyone and anything.´´, Thomas thought while walking to the entrance. ``Is this my destiny? Being scared and alone forever? Why can’t I be normal? Why do I have to be so fucking insecure and anxious. That’s not fair!´´ He couldn’t help but shed a tear in the thoughts of being the stupid outsider once again. He wouldn’t take that. Not again. 

When he entered the huge school hall, the endless corridor was empty. No students or teachers. No voice or even noise was heard. Only Thomas nervous breath and fast heartbeat. He looked at the big clock hanging over him. ``Oh shit!´´,he quietly swore.

Now he really has to go in that huge strange class? Everyone will look at him. All attention will be at him and there will be no escape. He wanted to be invisible. How was he supposed to find his class now? He felt lost once again and could feel his heart beating faster. 

He suddenly heard a laugh further away. It got louder and came nearer and nearer. Thomas was not sure if he should run or be glad someone could help him. He was rooted at this moment and didn’t know what to do. Then he heard clear voices. 

``….And he really thinks I’m stupid enough to believe this shit? DAMN!´´ 

``Yes probably! And even better he will turn it around so you will look bad at the end! He is the worst and so fucking vain I could punch him right in his -´´ 

Two students, a boy and a girl walked into the hall. The boy was smaller than the girl and had blonde middle long hair. The girl had very pale skin and dark brown wavy hair. They both had a stable of books and notebooks under their arms. They stopped their conversation and stood their starring at Thomas.

``Uhm.. was he listening? Were you listening?´´, the blonde haired boy asked. 

Thomas couldn’t answer. It was a long time since he has spoken to people his age. ``Uh… Uhm…I- I-´´, he could only respond. 

``See man, I know I shouldn't talk about him like that. So PLEASE don’t tell anybody! Not even your friends!´´, the boy whispered nervously. 

The girl rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker. ``He isn’t from our school, Silly. He has no clue.´´, she said to him while opening her locker and throwing the books in it.´´ 

The boy looked relieved, like someone just told him he wasn't the father of the baby. He giggled and walked to his locker, which was right next to the girl's, as well. 

Thomas was still standing in the hall looking confused at the two students. Why were they the only ones around here? Who or what was the one the little boy was so scared of? Were they a couple? So many questions flashed through Thomas’s head, it gave him a headache. He wasn’t sure if he should ask them for help. 

What if they ignore him or make fun of him? He breathed heavily in and out. ``Don’t be scared, Thomas.´´, he thought and slowly walked up to them. 

``Uhm. Excuse me? Do…you guys maybe know where I have to go to? I’m new here…´´, he said in the most silent voice ever. `

`See, I told you he isn’t from here´´, the girl said to the boy and turned to Thomas, ``What grade are you in?´´ She seemed very nice and she was also beautiful. 

``Isn’t that obvious?´´, the blonde boy interrupted, ``he totally looks like a freshman!´´ 

Thomas nervously smiled. ``Actually I will go to the tenth grade here.´´, he answered and turned to the girl. The boy was kinda mean and he wasn’t sure if he liked him.

``Ah! Nice, then you will go to the same class as us.´´, the girl replied happily and smiled.

She closed her locker and walked nearer. ``We  
were currently passing a stupid vocab test, but we both finished before the rest so we could leave class. We have lunch break now, so you can come with us later, we’ll show you the class!´´ 

What? It was already so late? Thomas took a look at the clock again. Oh shit! How embarrassing but he was glad the girl offered help and kindly nodded.

``Yes I’d love that, thank you so much.´´, he waited a moment and thought if he should keep talking to her, ``I’m Thomas by the way.´´ The girl smiled and reached for his hand to shake it. 

``My name is Teresa. It’s nice to meet you Thomas! It’s been a while since new students came to our school and I think Harbor Broad School needs more handsome guys like you’’, she giggled goofily. 

Thomas blushed and quickly looked at the floor. ``Was she flirting with me? Or was she just joking?´´, he thought but tried to stay calm and just smiled awkwardly. The blonde boy shoved himself in front of Teresa and smiled, excited.

``And my name is Newt! I’m the coolest guy on here by the way!´´, he said and happily balanced from his one foot to the other. 

His voice was kinda high and fast and he had a strong british accent. Thomas doubted the part about being the coolest guy but couldn’t help but smile at that. 

He didn’t think that someone would be nice to him or care about him. 

At this moment Thomas only wished to become friends with the girl, Teresa, who seemed mature and smart. And the boy named Newt who was overly happy and kinda adorable, even though Thomas still thought he was a little bit weird.


	2. New but lost one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas found a new friend.  
> But soon he has to learn how hard friendships are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: STORY INCLUDES ANXIETY AND DEPRESSION.  
> THIS IS NOT ABOUT ROMANTICIZING MENTAL ILLNESS IT IS ABOUT THE DAILY STRUGGLE AND ISSUES!!!!  
> Yeah V important^  
> if you see some grammar or anything mistakes you can of course correct me :))  
> Enjoy!

The Order of System  
Chapter 2 

Thomas chewed on his pencil. The previous empty school hall was slowly filling with students running out their classes. His surrounding got louder and the countless voices of the students filled Thomas head. 

His head started to hurt again and he could hear his own voice telling him over and over: ``Thomas don’t panic. It’s okay. Don’t be stressed.´´  
Everything started to turn around him. It felt like a horrible drug trip and he could see everything turning blurry. 

``Hey Handsome over there!´´, a voice ripped him out of his dreams.  
He looked up to see where it came from. When he turned around he saw Newt with a bag of potato chips, an apple and a bottle water. He walked up to Thomas and sat next to him. 

They both sat on a small bench in the full school hall.  
A lot of students stood around there in groups. It felt like they all had their own place here.

``Here´´, Newt handed Thomas over the food and water ,``have some lunch you are probably really hungry.´´ He laughed and took out a small notebook out his bag. Thomas peeked over Newts shoulder and saw some little doodles. They were simple but really pretty. Newt took out his pencil and turned the notebook to a page forward. Now Thomas could see some incredible good sketches. One catches his eyes, it was a boy, looked more like a kid, who sat in a corner of a dark room. He covered his ears and screamed. His eyes were wide open and his face looked terrified.  
Black hands and creepy creatures tried to grab him and pull him out of the corner.

Newt closed the book quickly, as he noticed Thomas looking at it. He stuffed it back into his tiny bag and stood up.  
Thomas looked at his face. He looked nervous and scared. 

``I- I have to go back to class. Find Teresa if you need something, alright?´´, he said without even looking at Thomas.  
``Newt, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to look. Your sketches are just so good-…´´, Thomas tried to explain and stood up to.  
But it didn’t seem to calm Newt down, instead he grabbed his bag, gave Thomas a really forced smile and ran away.

``Shit…´´, Thomas thought and slowly let himself sink to the bench again, ``I’m really good at making people upset and losing them.´´  
He wanted to run after Newt and apologize. He knew him for just an hour but he needed him and didn’t wanted to lose him. He was everything he got and needed right now.

He let his head sink down into, pulled in his legs and covered his eyes.  
He felt hot tears running down his face as his sobs turned into crying and his lung already hurt.  
Everything was horrible. He just wanted to leave and never come back again to this place.  
The salty tears began to hurt his eyes and his voice was almost gone from all the sobbing.  
Thomas felt his eyes getting heavy and his head hurt again.  
The many voices around him echoed inside his head until he only saw black and passed out.

A hand touched his head and stroke through his hair.  
Thomas opened his eyes and saw Newts face over him.  
His face was in Newts lap and they were still sitting on the floor of the, now empty, school hall.  
``Hey idiot, you’ve got some nerves to just sleep here. Some people skip school when they are tired and you just take a nap at the school bench.´´, he laughed.  
Thomas quickly got up and almost banged his head against Newts face.  
He looked around in confusion. He didn’t remember anything at all. He turned to Newt who calmly sat behind him.

``The school is closing now. We should get outta here quickly, unless you wanna spend a night in here.´´, Newt said and stood up. He walked a few steps forward and noticed Thomas not following him. He stopped and turned around and finally Thomas could look right into his face again.  
He never noticed how beautiful Newts eyes are. His face was defined, flawless and tended.  
His brown eyes were warm, friendly and calm. 

``Do I have something in my face?´´, Newt asked confused.  
Thomas shrugged as he heard his voice.  
``What? Uh… NO NO No… I just- I don’t know. You have an interesting… face.´´  
God that was awkward. Thomas wanted to disappear or sink to the ground immediately.  
Newt raised one eyebrow and critical looked at Thomas. He slipped his fingers through his own hair and smiled.  
``Is that so? Am I really that ugly?´´  
Thomas almost screamed in despair he made this situation more embarrassing as he wanted.  
``WHAT NO! That’s not what I meant I-´´  
Newt shrugged his shoulder and turned around.  
``Yeah no. I get it, don’t try to explain yourself. Well I’m leaving now. Come with me, or not.´´  
He quickly walked away from Thomas.

``NO NOW I RUINED IT AGAIN! COME ON THOMAS RUN AFTER HIM AND CLEAR IT UP!´´  
Thomas ran down the hall and saw Newt leaving the building.  
He took a deep breath and ran after him.  
``Newt! Wait!´´, he shouted as they both entered the schoolyard.

 

Newt was surprised as he turned around and saw Thomas running toward him.  
Before he could say something, Thomas threw himself into Newts arms and hugged him.  
Shocked and still surprised Newt carefully wrapped his arms around Thomas.  
``Are you okay´´, he asked worried.  
Thomas slowly let go of Newt and looked into his face.

``Yes I am. Because of you!´´  
``Me? Why that?´´  
``Because you are so nice to me and I’m just glad you are here.´´  
Thomas waited for a moment and thought about if he should add something he wanted to say or not.

``Also you are beautiful…´´

Newt was still surprised but his worried look turned into a lovely and warm smile.  
``You are fucking weird, newcomer!´´, he said and laughed.  
Now his foolish smile turned into a serious but friendly look.

``But I like you a lot.´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short because I didn't wanted to fill too much in it.  
> Some new characters will come next chapter so stay tuned :)


	3. Out alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has something important to get off his mind and sneaks out at night to find a special person to talk with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: STORY INCLUDES ANXIETY AND DEPRESSION & SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!!!  
> THIS IS NOT ABOUT ROMANTICIZING MENTAL ILLNESS IT IS ABOUT THE DAILY STRUGGLE AND ISSUES!!!!  
> Yeah V important^  
> if you see some grammar or anything mistakes you can of course correct me :))  
> Enjoy!

The Order of System  
Chapter 3 

Once again Newt opened his eyes and rolled around his bed. There was something between him and the new boy, that bothered him a lot. He finally got up and looked out of the huge window right in front of his bed. He often looked out of it when he couldn’t sleep at night, which was almost every night. He opened the window to sit on the huge windowsill and let his legs hang out. He loved sitting like this for hours, he could watch the people passing by, hear the cars driving far away and even feel the wind blowing. It made him feel like he was part of everything, but also just watch it happen.

Teresa always complained about him sitting on the windowsill. She said it would be too dangerous and he might accidentally fall down and die. She wasn’t wrong. His apartment was on the 8th floor in a huge building in the middle of the city. It was usually really loud and a lot of people hang around when it was getting late. The multiple light of industries and buildings all around the city made the view magical.

Newt took a look at the little clock standing next to his bed.  
Oh, it was already 1AM? He silently closed the window and got out his bed.  
He had to get something off his mind, or else he wouldn’t find any sleep for the next weeks.  
Carefully he sneaked out of his tiny room and entered the floor.  
It was messy and didn’t look like a family lived in there.  
He opened the door next to him and took a look in the room.  
``Ah good! Mum is asleep.´´, he thought while closing the door and walking back to his room.

10 minutes later the door of the apartment opened and Newt silently locked it again.  
On his tiptoes, he walked down the stair to the door to get outside.  
He can’t risk getting caught again. Last time he sneaked out he got grounded for 10 weeks.  
His mother also locked him inside his room and didn’t allow him to use his phone.  
She can be really annoying. 

Newt walked down the dark streets. It was already really cold but luckily he had his warm leather jacket on. He turned into a small street where no people walked by.  
``Not a clever idea to walk all alone in a dark and empty street.´´, he realized, ``But what could possibly happen to me? Nobody would care anyways.´´

There was a huge house at the end of the street.  
A lot of teenagers where sitting around, most of them were drunk.  
Some even laid on the ground and others puked in the bushes.  
Newt didn’t like this place. Not only the drunk people, he didn’t like parties in general.  
He loved staying home, reading, drawing and hanging around with his only and best friend Teresa. But going outside especially to parties was not his nature.  
He’ve never been to a real party, only to birthday parties when he was a kid. 

Gladly the people were way to busy partying and drinking to notice Newt.  
He quickly went pass them and entered the already open door of the house.  
Inside the house was loud music, which surprised Newt a lot because the police haven’t arrived yet. It was filled with students from his school and some other people he didn’t recognize.  
Newt looked a bit lost around. Where was he? He needed to talk to him. Now!  
He went upstairs where luckily no one was around. He could still feel the bass under him and heard the people laughing. He wished that he could easily have this much fun with other people.

He walked along the long and wide corridor until he ended up in front of a huge door.  
There were voices on the other side. Deep voices. He could recognize especially one of them and knocked against the door. Suddenly it went silent and the door opened.  
A brunette boy stood in front of him. He was way taller and stronger than Newt.

``What does a Nerd like you want here? Are you even invited?´´, he asked while blocking the view to the room.  
``I need to talk to-´´  
``Listen! I’m sure he isn’t in the mood to talk to you. Especially you.´´, the boy interrupted him.  
Newt took a step back. And surprisingly looked at him.  
``Especially me? What do you mean?´´  
The tall boy laughed and shook his head. But quickly his cheesy laugh and amused face turned into an evil and dark look again.  
``Why do you always think you are the innocent little boy, Newt? You should be ashamed of yourself. We all know what you did and as his friends we won’t let you ruin his life anymore.´´  
Newt balled his fist and bit his tongue. He wanted to beat this bastard right in the face, but he was stronger than him. He tried to stay calm and walked pass the boy, but he blocked him.  
``Hey´´, he said in a soft voice, ``I respect how much you care about him, but this is between him and me alright?´´

The boy pushed Newt so hard away that he fell down to the ground.  
He grabbed his shirt and smashed him against the wall.  
``OUCH´´, Newt screamed as his head violently hit the wall.  
``STOP! YOU ARE HURTING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PSYCHO!!´´, he yelled and tried to push the boy away, but he didn’t even moved.  
``Yeah I’m the Psycho now?´´, he sarcastically answered and laughed.  
``I’m not the one who manipulates people and... tried to kill himself! The only Psycho here, is you, and everyone knows what a sicko you are.´´

Newt was shocked and a tear rolled out of his eye.  
He threw his fist into the boys face and pushed him away.  
``SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!´´, he shouted as he repeatedly beat the boys face.  
``YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! DON'T EVER MENTION THIS AGAIN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!´´  
He was overwhelmed of anger and sadness. His face turned red and more and more tears streamed down his face. The other boy finally grabbed Newts fist and punched him back in the face. He got up, his face was already covered in blood. 

``You little son of a bitch´´, he yelled and kicked Newts stomach, ``You are gonna pay for this! I’m gonna fucking kill you!´´  
He threw him against the wall and smashed his head against it.

``You are not gonna do ANYTHING !´´, a voice behind them angrily shouted.  
They both turned around and saw a boy walking toward him followed by two others.  
He was tall and strong as well, he had black hair and tanned skin.

``What the fuck are you doing?´´, he asked the boy who still held Newt against the wall.  
``I- I was telling him to leave you alone.´´  
``I can speak for myself, get your hands off him Isaiah!´´

Isaiah was the leader of their basketball team at school. He was the best and one of the most popular boys in school. Newt never liked him anyways.  
``Fine.´´, he mumbled and let go of Newt.  
``Now leave us alone.´´, he said to Isaiah and the other boys standing behind him. 

They all three walked away in the next room and closed the door.  
``Are you okay?´´, the boy asked Newt and offered him to get up.  
Newt didn’t accept his offer and ignored it. As he stood up he suddenly felt how his circulation collapsed and he fell down again.  
The boy could quickly catch him and carefully sat down with Newt in his Arms.  
``You are bleeding and tired, I will bring you to my bedroom.´´, he said and tried to lift Newt up.  
``YOUR WHAT?´´, Newt yelled horrified.  
The boy rolled his eyes and carried Newt down the hallway.  
``Fine, you can also sleep in our guest room, the party should end soon so you get some sleep.´´  
Newt was surprised how easily the strong boy could carry him.

``No, my mum is gonna kill me when she noticed I’m not home tomorrow.´´, Newt protested as they entered the guest room.  
The boy carefully laid Newt on the huge bed standing in the middle of the room.  
``Did you secretly sneaked out again? Bad boy huh! ´´ he grinned and grabbed the blanket to cover Newt up.  
Newt rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile a little.  
``Do you need anything? Water? Plaster?´´  
Newt shook his head and got up again.  
``What are you doing? You should sleep you are obviously feeling shitty!´´  
``I don’t want you to treat me like a baby like back then ´´, he said and kicked the blanket away,  
``We need to talk, Minho…´´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a new main character, who is very important for the storyline...  
> I apologize for my limited vocabulary btw.


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ``How can you miss someone you never knew?
> 
> How can you desperately crave for someone you never felt for?
> 
> How can you lose someone you never had?´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I suck at OC's and names so don't judge me aha.

**The Order of System**

Chapter 4

 

_With every breath he took, his heart fell deeper into a black chasm._

_Every second second without him would be endless pain and an empty feeling surrounded by guilt and fear._

_`` Is this how one-sided love feels like?´´_

 

After his first week at the new school, Thomas finally had the time to draw again.

He liked sitting on his bed, listening to music and just draw what’s on his mind.

It was Saturday and it wouldn’t stop raining outside. 

 

His mother went to work early and Thomas was on his own once again. 

His eyes felt heavy and his head hurt. 

It was the new medication the doctor gave him against his sleep disorder. 

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then couldn’t get Newt out of his head.  
He saw him, right in front of him. He felt him, his warm hug and his heavy breath.

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Newt?

 

``God, I feel like throwing up.´´, he thought while opening his tablet.

``Where did my pencil go?- Ah here it is.´´

He was proud to finally draw on a digital tablet, which his mother gave him last year for his birthday. 

 

There was no way for Thomas to concentrate with so many questions, thoughts and feelings going on.

He was frustrated, tried to tell himself it’s just a normal artist block.

But deep down, he knew it was much more than that.

He wanted his locked down feelings to be free. 

He didn’t even know what he felt. He just felt lost and alone.

 

How can you miss someone you never knew?

 

How can you desperately crave for someone you never felt for?

 

How can you lose someone you never had?

 

``I let people near me. I let them know all my weaknesses, my fears and feelings. I open my heart for them knowing they would shatter it with no regrets. I let people hurt me because otherwise I had no one.´´

 

Thomas closed his tablet and stood up from his bed. 

It was already dark outside but it was earlier than usual.

The house he lived in was getting colder. His mother probably forgot to turn on the heather. He walked into the big living room to turn on the fireplace. 

 

After a while the fire finally started to crackle and the flames grew up to the chimney.

Thomas stretched out his hands to warm them and wrapped himself in a blanket. 

 

There was a huge silence in this room which gave Thomas chills.

He was scared of being lonely until he dies. He knew there won’t be someone who would love him and be willing to spend his live with him. 

Thinking about this would question him about the meaning of life. 

 

``There is no reason why I should walk on this earth anymore.´´

 

Suddenly the door bell pulled him out of his thoughts. 

Who would ring at the door at Saturday evening? His mother took her keys with her, who else would that be? Probably some kids who play foolish pranks. 

Thomas chose to ignore it, and reached for his phone to call his mother.

 

But before he could unlock it, it rang again. But this time twice. 

Thomas was scared but curious who would that be. He slowly walked toward the door and unlocked it. His heart pounded and his breath got heavier. He carefully opened the door only a little bit and peered through the small door gap.

 

In his horror he slammed the door and fell down. He gasped for air and his whole body started shaking. Someone hammered against the door and shouted his name.

Thomas felt like throwing up, his whole head started turning and everything turned blurry again. Why is this happening? Is this a dream?

 

He laboriously got up and limped to the door.

Before he opened he closed his eyes and inhaled.

``It’s gonna be okay, Thomas.´´

 

When he opened the door a blonde boy stood right in front of him.

``Newt..?´´

 

It was still raining and cold outside. The boy was wearing a sweatshirt, which was already sodden. His hair was dripping wet and his jeans were ripped. 

His left knee was bleeding and he got blood all over his hands. 

 

``Pl-Please I-I need your help.´´, he whimpered. 

 

``Okay, come in.´´

 

Newt wavered inside the room and tried to keep walking without falling down.

``Here sit down``, Thomas said and pulled a chair toward him,``I’ll get something to stop the blood, hold on.´´ He quickly jumped up to the bathroom to get bandage.

 

He carefully wrapped it around Newts bleeding wound. 

Now he could see Newts full face. He got scars and bruises all over his face.

``What-What happened to your face?´´

 

``Oh just regular punch-ups between boys, nothing wild´´ , Newt mumbled and tried to play it cool, ``thank you for helping I really would be lost without you.´´, he quickly added before Thomas would ask again.

 

Newt didn’t want to tell Thomas about the fight with the basketball leader the day before.

He was still busy thinking about the conversation with Minho. He was angry, sad and scared. He felt like losing his mind. But he wouldn’t want Thomas to know how awful his current life was. 

``Do you want some clothes to change?´´, Thomas carefully whispered.

Newt smiled and only nodded a little bit. He decided to keep everything for himself and NOT tell anyone about yesterday night, especially not Thomas.

He knew he was already concerned about him and struggled with his own problems.

 

Thomas went upstairs to get Newt new clothes. 

It was a nice house. Not too small, not too big.

Newt enthusiastically looked around and couldn’t image living in such a nice house.

He was used to live in a small and stuffy apartment with only three even smaller rooms.

His owns, his mothers and the kitchen. 

 

It was because of his mothers health. She had cancer and couldn’t get a job which wouldn’t overtax her. Medicaments were very expensive and she needed them.

Newt was thankful for a house, clothes and food. He knew his mother tried her best but he sometimes wished for a different life.

 

``Here you go´´, Thomas returned with a fresh Sweatshirt and Jeans.

``I hope it will fit, dude, you are like huge!´´, Newt smirked and took the clothes.

He struggled to get off his wet sweatshirt but finally managed to take it off.

``Wait…You wanna do this in front of me!…´´, Thomas shouted and hectically turned away.

``Never seen a dude naked before?´´,Newt laughed and tried to get his arms into the huge sleeves.

``Uh-… Should I?´´,Thomas blushed, he was uncomfortable.

``So can you tell me what exactly happened to you?´´, he quickly said to change the topic.

 

``That’s a long story, I can’t talk about this right now. Ah, I’m done it fits… kinda.´´

Thomas finally turned around and surprisingly couldn’t hold back a laugh when he saw that Newt was absolutely too small for his clothes.

 

Newt lifted one eyebrow and looked investigating at Thomas.

His serious face turned into a friendly smile.

``Wow I have never seen you like this, Tommy.´´, he smiled, ``Could get used to it.´´

Thomas felt his cheeks turning hot, but he just smiled back.

 

``Do you want to sit with me at the fireplace? It’s pretty comfy and warm there.´´

Newt happily nodded and walked toward the still burning fireplace.

 

The two boys sat next to each other and warmed their hands.

``That’s really relaxing here. You must sit here often I guess.´´,Newt smiled.

 

``I don’t know. I used to sit here a lot with my dad, mom and older brother. We played games and mom made us hot chocolate. Me and my brother always argued if marshmallows in hot chocolate is weird or not. Well, at least for me it was fantastic.´´

 

``That sounds fun! I didn’t know you had a brother.´´

 

Thomas sank his head and nervously played with his fingers.

 

``My brother and my dad died three years ago in a car crash. Since then everything changed.´´

 

Newt gasped for air and his eyes were wide open.

 

``I-I’m so sorry… I don’t know what to say.´´, he whispered

 

``No, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have told you that.´´

 

``It’s okay. I’m glad you did.´´

 

Thomas tried to hold his pain back but he already felt tears rolling out his eyes.

He quietly sobbed and covered his eyes with his hands.

Newt slipped over to Thomas and carefully hugged him.

For once a while Thomas felt like he can finally let everything out.

He felt safe and loved.

 

``Uhm… Let’s talk about something different.´´, he quickly said and wiped his tears away.

Newt smiled and understandingly let go of him. 

``I was at a house party tonight.´´, he started and already regretted telling Thomas even though he promised himself not to. ``I hate parties, don’t get me wrong.´´

 

``But why did you visit it then?´´, Thomas inquisitively replied.

 

Newt held in for a moment and tried to decide if he will tell him the full story or not.

``Do you know Isaiah? Oh wait, never mind, I forgot you are new.

He is like the lead of the basked ball team. He is the best one and also the  most popular at our school. His class had exams this week that’s why you probably haven’t seen him yet.´´

 

``I have heard of him before.´´,Thomas answered but he was not sure where he heard his name.

 

``Well, he is an ass!´´

 

``Ah! The typical jock asshole.´´, Thomas laughed.

 

Newt laughed back and couldn’t get his eyes off Thomas face. He felt happiness by seeing Thomas laughing. It felt like whenever he is happy, a part of himself is completed.

 

``Yes you’re right! Him and another boy basically run our school. The other guys are just his puppets, they follow them anywhere and do what they want. Totally brainwashed idiots! If you-´´

 

``Wait! What other guy?´´,Thomas cut Newt off.

 

``Uh… Uhm. I don’t- They both are the most popular boys and students on our school. If you mess with any of them you’ll get in hella trouble! Believe me I’ve been through this.

That’s why my face is fucked up!´´

 

``So you had a fight with them at the party? Why?´´,Thomas got more curious, especially about the fact that Newt won’t say the other boys name.

 

Newt shrugged and tried to avoid eye contact.

 

``They are dicks, who basically look for trouble everywhere. They don’t need a solid reason do beat someone up.´´

 

Thomas felt that Newt was uncomfortable to talk about this, but he wanted to know more about them. Why was Newt so scared to tell him the name? What was the actual reason he got into a fight with them? He didn’t wanted to make Newt feel bad but he couldn't

 help but keep asking.

 

``So what is the deal with that other dude? Are you scared of him?´´

 

Newt finally looked at Thomas again and nodded.

 

``He is the worst person I’ve ever met. He is so much more than a typical asshole jock, Tommy.´´

 

``Why? What happened between you and him? And who is he?´´, Thomas stomach burned and his brain was loaded with so many questions.

 

Newt quickly stood up and walked to the door.

 

``It was so nice of you to take care of me, but my mum will be worried when I’ll come home late again! I guess I’ll see you on Monday in school?´´

 

He rushed to the door and opened it. The wind was blowing through the whole house and coldness filled the room.

 

``Newt, wait please!´´, Thomas grabbed Newts arm. 

Newt smiled and took his hand. He leaned over and gave him a warm hug.

Suddenly all the coldness disappeared and it was only warm around them.

 

``Tommy, listen to me, I really like you, alright? But there are certain things that you shouldn’t know. Not yet.´´

 

Thomas was feeling like he was dying inside. He had so many questions and thought at that moment, but he held it back. He didn’t want to lose Newt and he was glad that he got closer to him. 

 

``Okay…´´, he nodded and smiled, ``I enjoyed talking to you, Newt.´´

``So did I, Tommy. And I hope we’ll hang out more. Maybe next time I won’t randomly appear like a creepy zombie.´´

 

The two boys laughed. It felt good to have a friend again. They both knew that this was a start to a beautiful friendship. 

 

Newt stepped out of the door and before he walked away he turned around for the last time.

 

``I promise you, soon I’ll tell you everything about-.´´, he walked nearer, leaned over and whispered something into Thomas ear. 

 

With those words he finally stepped away.

 

Later at the night Thomas sat on his bed. It was around midnight but he could’t fall asleep. Screw those medicaments.

 

``Who are them and what secrets does Newt hide?´´

All these questions were eating him inside.

 

He turned on his tablet and opened his drawing tools.

Drowned in thoughts, he let his pencil glide all over the screen.

 

He got closer to Newt. He opened up to him, told him about personal stuff.

There was someone who was caring for him. Eventually a friend.

 

So many things happened today, good things, but somehow there was only one thing 

stuck in his head right now.

 

He put down his pencil and looked at the screen.

Following name was written on it:

 

_Minho Kingsley_

 

 

 

 


	5. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a while since I've been pretty busy with studying lately and I kinda had a writers block but I'm happy how things turned out at the end and the new characters added. I mixed their personality a little bit with the original characters from James Dashner with my own. I don't like that I keep using the same words over and over but my english vocabulary is limited since it's not my first language. Still, I hope it's readable lmao.

**The Order of System**

 

Chapter 5

 

It was almost a torture for Thomas to wait until the next school day.

Newt’s previous visit remained so many questions, staying unsolved and Thomas knew, Newt won’t answer a single one. 

He was tired of being the only one who never knew what’s going on around him.

 

``Teresa, do you think Newt is somehow involved in anything difficult with that Minho boy?´´

It was 10AM, the two students sat on a table in the school hall during their break.

Teresa finally sank the book, her face was hiding behind it for the last minutes and threw her head in her neck with a loud sigh.

``Don’t be an idiot. You are way to inexperienced to know any about this. Just be happy that they haven’t bothered you yet. Do you know how many people would pay to be in your shoes?´´

Her voice got angrier but she quickly lowers her tone again. 

``Please stay out of this, Thomas. Trust me…it’s the best for all of us.´´

 

Thomas wanted to keep asking but decided to shut his mouth, before Teresa gets angry again.

Still, he really wanted to know more about this whole… ``Minho Situation´´. 

And why was Newt so terrified of that mysterious boy? 

It`s been only a week since Thomas started at Harbor Broad School, but even back then when he didn’t know Minho’s name, he felt the strong need to know him.

There was a dark, scary and kinda wonderful feeling whenever he thought of him.

He knew it was stupid, because he never met him before and knows nothing about him, still he wanted to get close to him.

 

``Have you ever talked to Minho?´´, he asked even though he knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Teresa slapped the book together and took a deep breath.

Thomas noticed that her hair was almost black and straight, unlike on the other days.

Every time she moved her long hair fell down to her shoulders, like a dark waterfall.

 

Before Teresa could say anything a girls voice was heard behind her.

``Ah, Teresa! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Are you hiding from me or what?´´

A smaller girl with dark brown and very short hair walked toward them. She was around Thomas age, maybe even a little bit older, her clothes were all in dark shades and she wore a long black coat. She leaned herself over Teresas chair and propped up her both of her hands on the table.

 

``So what is our science project doing, honey?´´, she whispered and leaned herself so far that she pushed herself against Teresas back. Teresa lifted her hands and tried to push her away, but she was obviously too strong for her. After the second attempt she finally gave up and moved head to avoid any eye contact.

``I told you…I need a little bit more time, it failed and I have to do it again.´´, Teresa mumbled and tried to hide her nervous breathe. The short haired haired girl rolled her eyes and released a loud fake sigh. She pressed her full and lightly red lips together and starred down to her hands on the table. Thomas noticed that Teresa tried to say something, but opened her mouth without any words coming out. 

 

After a while the girl slowly leaned herself back and shook her head while laughing.

A loud crash resounded in the school hall which made Thomas jump. He looked up and saw that the brunette girl knocked her fist on the table only a centimeter in front of Teresas face.

``Teresa…´´, she said in a sarcastically friendly voice, ``Do you have any idea how important this is? Probably not, because Miss Agnes was obviously too busy to read her bullshit books!´´

Her voice got louder and more threatening.

Thomas didn’t like her a lot. She was intimidating and she was bothering his friend.

``Leave her alone.´´, he said as quit as possible but she still heard him.

She lifted her face into Thomas direction and tilted her head while looking up and down at him.

``Right…And you are…´´, she said in the most scornfully way.

Thomas pressed his lips together and suddenly regretted to get involved.

Teresa finally woke up from her petrification and quickly stood up.

``Brenda…I will finish our project today, I promise!´´ She carefully pulled Brendas arm to get her attention back. ``I hope so. And if not, you will fucking regret walking on earth.´´, she answered without taking her eyes off Thomas. Now she finally turned to Teresa again and pulled her arm back.

Without any eye contact she passed by her and intentionally bumped into her shoulder, causing Teresa to lose control and fall to the ground. 

 

Thomas quickly rushed to help her and offered his hand, but she refused and gave him an angry look instead.

 ``That’s all your fault! You shouldn’t have said anything…I asked you for one thing, only ONE.´´

Teresa grabbed her back and left the school hall without any words. 

He just wanted to be helpful and protect her. Thomas sighed.

 

The break lasted 30 minuted and Thomas didn’t know what he should do all by himself since Teresa left and probably won’t talk to him anymore.

He reached out for his phone in his pocket and called the only person he had in his thought at this moment. 

 

`` _Hello?_ ´´, a tired voice whispered at the other end of the phone.

 

``Newt? Where the hell are you?´´

 

`` _Uh…I’m home why_?´´

 

``Why are you home? Are you sick?´´

 

`` _It’s Sunday, Tommy._ ´´

 

``No it’s Monday…´´

 

``Newt, are you still there?´´

 

`` _FUCK HOLY SHIT FUCK FUCK!!!!!!_ ´´

 

``Uhm…Are you okay?´´

 

``O _H MY GOD FUCK TOMMY I GOTTA GO-´´_

 

Before Thomas would answer, Newt already hung up the call.

``Shit…´´,he thought. Teresa is upset at him because he got her in even bigger trouble and Newts not there. What is he gonna do now? 

 

Thomas decided to walk back to the table he sat before with Teresa.

``Hopefully there is something helpful in there.´´, he thought while digging in his bag.

After emptying the whole content he finally found his notebook and a pencil.

He wasn’t as good as Newt, but he enjoyed drawing a lot and he wanted Newt to teach him.

``Hey Thomas, what are you drawing?´´, a deep yet friendly voice asked him.

Thomas heart almost stopped as he jumped around. A brunette boy stood in front of him.

He smiled at Thomas. 

 

``Are you…Minho?´´

The boy laughed and gently shook his head while it.

Thomas noticed he had a few bruises in his head, just like Newt.

 

``No but close enough. My name is Isaiah and Minho is my best friend.´´

Thomas was relieved because he didn’t know how to handle it if this legendary Minho would suddenly stood in front of him.

But then he remembered what Newt told him about Isaiah. He was just like Minho and Thomas suddenly felt the weird feeling again whenever he thought of Minho.

``Aren’t you the lead or captain- whatever you call it of our basketball team?´´, Thomas asked he knew the boy was dangerous and manipulative but somehow he found him sympathetic. 

Isaiah was way taller than Thomas and also older and stronger. He was probably one or two classes over Thomas and around two years older. 

The boy sat himself next to Thomas and leaned his legs on the other chairs standing around the table.

``I can tell, you know who I am. But I know nothing about you?´´

 

``You know my name.´´

 

``Yes my friend Minho told me about you.´´

 

Thomas choked. He must heard something wrong. Minho knew who he was? How was this possible.

 

``But…But how does he know me?´´, he nervously asked hoping to get more information.

 

``Your friend Newt told him a lot about you.´´, Isaiah shrugged his shoulders as it was totally usually for him that everyone knew everything about others.

 

Thomas world fell apart. He felt a cold and painful feeling flashing through his heart.

He trusted Newt, and he betrayed him. He didn’t tell him anything about Minho but he told that boy everything about him? That was hurtful and unfair.

 

``Yeah, they are like very close. Too close if you ask me.´´, Isaiah calmly said while analyzing Thomas sketches in his notebooks.

 

``What do you mean with, too close?´´

 

``Oh nothing…Just rumors. Forget it!´´, 

 

Thomas prepared himself to flood the boy with questions, but as soon as he opened his mouth the school bell rang. Seriously? The whole time Thomas prayed for the damn bell to ring and now when he actually has something important to do it rings?

 

``Isaiah, wait!´´, he shouted as the tall boy stood up to walk to his class.

He stopped walking but didn’t turn around. 

``Listen Thomas, I know you want the best for your friend. I want the best for MY friend.´´

He slowly turned around and his face turned seriously dark.

Thomas flinched but was way too curious to be scared at this moment.

 

``Newt is not that innocent and sweet like he might appears. Please be careful who you are messing with. And I swear to my own life, if your friend won’t leave Minho alone-´´, Isaiah stopped and took a deep breath. 

 

``I will kill him.´´

 

Before Thomas could react Isaiah was already gone.

 

 

``How am I supposed to focus on the American history?´´

Thomas chewed on his pen while the history teacher hands out all kind of worksheets.

The seat next to him was empty, since Newt was usually sitting there.

 

_``And I swear to my own life, if your friend won’t leave Minho alone, I will kill him.´´_

 

Those words continually resounded inside his head and it almost felt like someone whispered into his ear. Goosebumps broke out across his whole body and the thoughts of someone hurting Newt, made Thomas surprisingly angry and scared.

 

Maybe it was him who is responsible for the wounds and bruises all over Newt. 

Suddenly Thomas didn’t felt sympathy for Isaiah anymore.  
Maybe that’s why Newt won’t come to school today, he obviously is in trouble and whatever 

makes him unsafe, Thomas will do anything to safe is friend. 

It doesn’t matter who he had to fight, even if it’s gonna be Minho Kingsley. 

 

Thomas slipped around on his chair. He couldn’t just sit here for the rest of the class and do nothing. Every second was a torture and he couldn’t take his eyes of the clock hanging above the 

teachers head. Damn, 30 minutes still left? How was he supposed to survive this.

All the drama around Minho and Newt let him forget about the actual reason why he joined the new school. He wanted his graduation. 

Thomas always dreamed to become an artist or an author, he wanted to share his work with the world, because nothing else would make him happier, than seeing people appreciating his fantasy and passion. 

 

But at this moment, Thomas forgot about all his dreams about the future, and only thought about Newt and Minho. Isaiah mentioned they both were pretty close and even too close. Thomas wasn’t sure at all what he meant with that, but he just couldn’t image Newt being close to someone as cruel as he described Minho. He told him he was horrible and he was scared of him, yet talked behind Thomas back with Minho. 

The thought of that unknown and probably dangerous boy knowing every detail about him, made Thomas feel observed.

 

He was struggling with his own feelings, did he fear him? Or was he just curious about that boy.

Minho seemed like a saga, a myth even like a fairy tale. Hearing about him just didn’t felt like he ever existed. His name floated all over Thomas head and in the last two days his whole life became based on finding out more about him. But he has never seen him, spoken to him or even knowing he actually exists.

 

As Thomas mind became fuller and crazier, the door opened and the myth himself stood right in front of him.

 

 

 

The boy who entered was still wearing his basketball shirt and was bathed in sweat.

His hear was messy and wet, not sure if it was sweat or from a shower. 

Even though he looked like he just finished a marathon across the whole world,

Thomas has never seen a person as beautiful as he was.

He was masculine and strong, yet gave Thomas a warm and blissfully feeling.

The teacher waved him over to the desks, and even though Thomas couldn’t hear his name 

during their conversation, he knew exactly who he was.

 

``I’m sorry Mr. Smith, the training took a little bit longer than expected.´´

 

``Well have seat, Newt Ross is not in class today so you might sit on his place.´´

 

With every step the boy came closer to Thomas, his heart beat faster and louder.

He even was afraid, that every could hear it too. 

Thomas still hoped it wouldn’t be the one he suspected, even if he knew there is no doubt.

He felt the light breeze every time the boy next to him moved and he could smell his sweaty yet sweet smell. 

 

Finally Thomas turned his head a little bit to the side. 

The tall boy was still busy unpacking his school supplies out of his bag and place them all over the table. Thomas analyzed his dark blue pencil case. A lot of names where signed on it, with a silver color. He must be very popular, almost everyone at the school has signed their name on it.

Thomas suddenly froze. There was a signature at the front, it was the only one written in gold.

 

**_Newt Ross_ **

 

So it’s true. Newt and Minho were very close and he must be special to him. 

Thomas knew it before, but now it felt even more real. 

 

``Dude, checking out my pencil case, or what?´´

 

Thomas winced as he heard the boys voice right next to him.

It was a little embarrassing for him, he wanted to answer him, but he was too nervous to form a legit word. 

 

``Ha, that’s cool man. No worries!´´, the black-haired boy laughed.

 

``We have’t met before I guess, my name is Minho. You must be Thomas, I’ve heard a lot about you. I think we will have a nice chat later don’t you?´´

 

His voice got deeper and Thomas felt that Minho got nearer to him.

Was he threatening him? Thomas has never been in a more uncomfortable and scary moment before.

His hands started shaking but his breath didn’t get heavy as usual. He knew the symptoms of his anxiety attacks, but this felt different. He held his breath instead and starred down to the table.

 

Who are you? Why can’t I stop thinking about you? Why are you so close to Newt? What do you know about me? And what do you even want?

 

Thomas wished he could just ask all these questions to Minho, but instead all that came out of his mouth was: ``Uhm…´´

 

Minho leaned back again, which relieved Thomas a lot.

He let out a little and very quit giggle and brushed back one of Thomas strands of hair, which covered his entire face, due him looking down, avoiding any eye contact.

Thomas wanted to scream at him or even better, just disappear and sink into the ground.

Minho Kingsley just sat next to him and talked to him. And now he even touched him and expected Thomas to talk to him.

 

``Are you okay. Dude- You look like you’re on hella drugs.´´, Minho whispered.

He obviously didn’t care about the history lesson and didn’t expect Thomas to do it either.

Minho slipped with his entire chair closer to Thomas, until his shoulder pressed against Thomas. Suddenly Thomas felt his head getting pulled up, a light pain flashes through his body as Minho grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled Thomas head back.

 

``You fucking look at me when I talk to you!´´

 

Thomas could hear the threatening and aggressive tone under Minho’s whisper.

He still has Thomas hair grabbed in one hand which he pulled so far back, that Thomas head was already lying in his neck. Thomas just noticed how tall Minho actually was, due to Minho pushing his head back like this, he could finally see up right into Minhos face.

 

He had dark brown almost black eyes and very strong cheekbones. His skin color was quit tanned and still glittering from his sweat. Minho held Thomas hair so strong that his veins popped out his entire arm and hand and his muscles protruded. 

He was stronger and taller than Isaiah, which made Thomas wonder why he wasn’t the captain of the basketball team. He was intimidated yet impressed by the strength and power of Minho.

 

``Nervous?´´, Minho whispered and smiled sarcastically. 

 

Thomas tried to answer anything, but before he could Mr. Smith finally noticed the two students.

``Mr. Kingsley, would you leave your classmate alone and preferably pay attention to me?´´

Minho finally let go of Thomas hair and pushed him back, which made Thomas almost fall down from his chair. 

 

``We are not done yet.´´, he pulled his chair back and turned away.

What in the world just happened? Did this really happened? 

Thomas mind exploded, he thought it couldn’t get worse but after getting to know the guy who is messing with Newt and probably Teresa too, he felt a strong lump in his stomach and all he wanted was to know: What does Newt has to do with him?

Suddenly a shudder ran down his back and his entire body froze, as an awful thought came across his mind. 

 

The school bell rang and the students stormed out of the class. Thomas was probably not the only one who couldn’t wait for this class to be over. Thomas felt a vibrations in his pocket of his jacket and pulled out his phone. It was bunch of messages from Newt. Oh silly, didn’t he know Thomas was in class and there are people who actually DO go to school?

 

_Tommy I’m in school where are you? I heard you talked about Minho, Teresa told me. Listen please don’t talk to him okay?_

 

_Thomas are you there?????_

 

_THOMAS???_

 

_Someone told me you were seen with Isaiah what did you do??????_

 

_JUST GO TO TERESA STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING IM SERIOUS_

 

_What did Isaiah wanted from you????????_

 

_??????_

 

_Helloooooooooo_

 

_Thomas I’m so scared can you please answer me and tell me what he said_

 

_Did he told you anything????_

 

_Whatever he said please don’t believe him please Tommy…_

 

_?????????????????_

 

_PLEASE DON’T BELIEVE HIM HE IS JUST JEALOUS I PROMISE WHATEVER HE SAID IT IS NOT TRUE_

 

_Please don’t be upset are you upset?????_

 

_Tommy….???_

 

_You hate me????_

 

_Okay I guess you do…_

 

_I know you hate me but whatever you do get away from Minho as soon as possible do NOT talk to him for gods sake. I’m so so so so sooooooooo sorry Tommy…. I told him everything…… I didn’t know what to do and I thought he would understand but he didn’t….It’s my fault Tommy…_

 

_Please stay safe and stay away from me. Don’t talk to me again I’m so sorry… I messed it up I put you in danger but you mean a lot to me. That’s why I want you to never be with me EVER again._

 

_Goodbye, Tommy._

 

Those messages hit Thomas like a thunder. He didn’t understand what’s going on and he felt the anger of continually being left clueless. He didn’t care about Newts command to leave him alone, he is gonna find Newt and ask him about everything. Enough about this whole ``Let’s drag Thomas right into the drama but not tell him any information.´´

He was getting all the bullshit and hurtful comments about their drama but wasn’t allowed to know what was ACTUALLY going on? Not fair at all.

 

``Teresa!´´, he yelled as he saw the girl leaving her class. He knew she was still upset over the whole Brenda thing, but all he wanted was to know where Newt was. 

 

``Thomas…What do you wha-´´

 

``Where is Newt? It’s important!´´, he agitatedly interrupted her.

 

``Uh…I don’t know? I think I saw him going to the boys locker room. Why?´´

 

``I’ll explain it later… See you-´´

 

There was no time left anymore, Newt could be in danger and Thomas didn’t wanted to image what this tall strong boy would do to someone weak and little like Newt.

Thomas didn’t hesitate to run as fast as he could to the boys locker room, even though he unintentionally bumped into other students. 

 

As he reached his goal, he held in for a second. Whatever is happening right now, he will save Newt, it doesn’t matter in what trouble he will get into.

 

He silently and carefully opened the door and sneaked as quit as possible into the room.

Thomas jumped as he heard a voice on the other side of the room.

 

``You should not threaten him…´´

 

It was Newts voice, Thomas could recognize him by his accent. 

He quickly hid behind a corner and held his breath.

As he carefully leaned out a little bit he could saw Newt and Minho standing across from each other. Newt looked almost like a toddler compared to Minho. Even though it was a serious moment Thomas was slightly amused by that scene.

 

``Aw little Tho- oh wait what do you call him again? Oh yeah right! _TOMMY._ Little Tommy can just man up and get over it.´´

 

``Minho, I’m serious. This isn’t about you anymore, stop it.´´, Newt said in anger.

 

``Not about me? You had the damn nerves to come back to me, giving me hopes only to tell me you-´´

 

``It doesn’t matter! I can do whatever the fuck I want! I thought you would understand…I trusted you, Minho.´´, Newts voice broke at the last part and his angry face turned into pure sadness.

 

``I trusted you and you ruined everything. Even after what happened I thought we were friends and I thought it would be fair if I told you that. I don’t get why you are upset about the fact that you are no longer my number one.´´

 

Those words sounded more hurtful and emotional coming from Newt, who’s voice was usually happy and cheerful.  
Now he looked like he just lost everyone and everything including himself. His hair was messy and his eyes had deep dark circles under it. His nose was red and he pressed his lips together, like he struggled to told back tears. 

 

``Not your number one?´´  Minho shook his head. ``Then who is it? Poor Tommy?´´

 

``Why do you care so much? I’m an asshole who ruined your life. And everyone knows that. Isaiah keeps telling everyone how AWFUL I am. It fucking hurts because I know it’s true… I- I just don’t wanna hurt you, Minho. I’m always hurting everyone and I only care about… you.´´

 

Newt swallowed and his lips started shaking. After taking a deep breathe he continued.

 

``I would leave you behind like I never ever gave a shit about you. If that would mean you could finally forget me, move on and live a happy life, I wouldn’t care about how heart broken I would be, because you are more important to me than myself.´´

 

Minho slowly walked closer to Newt, who took a few steps back until he banged against a locker.

Thomas wanted to jump in and pull Newt away, but then his blood in his veins froze and his entire heart broke apart. 

 

``But I fucking love you, you little idiot.´´, Minho whispered and closed his eyes.

 

Thomas turned around, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

This can’t be true, he must be dreaming. He balled his hand into a fist and pressed his nails into his skin that it already started bleeding. He couldn’t feel it, since the only pain right now, was the strong feeling of loss, betrayed and jealously.

Thomas turned around to look at the other side of the corner, hoping what he just witnessed was just a silly dream, but he saw it again. 

 

He saw Newt, wrapping his hand around Minho. Kissing him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will update but what's safe the next chapter will be filled with CHAOS :D


End file.
